


Nath (Not Ethan. Bad double....)

by SanderRohde



Series: The One Where Ethan’s Double Lives in Desert Bluffs [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: But if people like Nath Neerg, Gen, Justice for Bad Doubles, Multi, canon-divergent, probably a one shot, short fic, then I might write more about him, unless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Nath Neerg is an upstanding Desert Bluffs Citizen. Or, I personify the Ethan Mirage, and make him not a dead, brainwashed Ethan. At least until he is both of those things. Sorry about that.
Relationships: Desert Bluffs Carlos/Kevin, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: The One Where Ethan’s Double Lives in Desert Bluffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nath (Not Ethan. Bad double....)

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to make up for the loss of time then writing more fanfiction to frantically fill the gap? My recent fan girl obsession is WTNV, so you might see more of that in the future, although I will try to update my Sanders Sides fics. This was just a silly idea I had, so hope you enjoy!

He couldn’t bear to say it, that guy in Uncle Wiley Bluffs, once Desert Bluffs. The Smiling God didn’t succeed, after some persuading (He didn’t know what Kevin did, but it was definitely him doing the persuading), but Wiggly certainly did succeed, and now he, the honorable Nath Neerg, was going to say something he'd rather not have to say, mostly because Wiggly would re-educate him further if he didn’t. 

He straightened his white knitted sweater, smoothed down his terribly out of control hair, and practiced saying his one line for Wiggly’s sake, and for his. Because Wiggly was already watching. He always was. 

His mouth tried to make his way around the words, his soft accent always creeping through as he did. Wiggly watched from above, the Cthulhu like entity who was probably just as bad as the Smiling God at this point. Maybe worse. 

He felt a tugging. A blue light, towards a rip in space. He decided to get it over with. It was his one perfect take. And she noticed it immediately. 

A few hours later, he had to keep himself from dying. Apparently, the individual on the other side, the ‘real’ Ethan, and not the ‘Bad Double’ was dead. And Nath didn’t want to be dead any time soon. Not with Wiggly still around.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I write more about Nath? 
> 
> I didn’t happen to listen to any songs during this- song preference is definitely either Moby of Caravan Palace, though.


End file.
